This invention relates to a table tennis game employing end goals and particularly to a conversion kit by which a conventional table tennis table can be readily adapted to play the game.
The conventional table tennis game is universally popular as is evidenced by the many millions of players in the United States alone. Alternatives to the conventional game have been suggested from time to time in an attempt to provide the players with variety, and in addition, to assist in polishing the skills required in certain aspects of the game. However, known variations have required that the table be irreversibly modified, for example by providing cut-out goal holes in the table top. Practice net devices are also known but, in general, provide a single net mounted at one end of the table and having a return apparatus for the convenience of a single player. Such apparatus tends to be cumbersome and not readily removable from the table for conventional play.
The present game overcomes these deficiencies in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.